deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Croc/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Black Manta (by RaptorHunter) Deep in the sewers of Gotham, Killer Croc feasts upon the remains of a sewage cleaner. He rips off the mans head with his long, razor sharp teeth and crunches away at the skull, blood dripping down his scaly face. For now, the beast is content. But below, in the murky waters, the Black Manta hides, in search of a place to stay. His head peeks just above the water line, and scans the underground tunnels. Croc swiftly turns his head, notices the red light shining from Black Manta's eyes. He roars in anger, "My sanctuary! My home! How did you get in here!" He then lets out a big bellowing growl, and swings the chains on his wrist at Black Manta. Black Manta quickly ducks his head below the water, just dodging the chains. Croc picks up the Tommy Gun by his side, and spray fires at the ripples in the water, in hopes of hitting his new enemy. The ripples stop, and Croc smiles. "Dead... Just the way I like 'em, ha ha ha ha." But Black Manta pops up from the water, and his Laser Eyes fire, hitting Croc square in the chest, and knocking him back against the sewer walls. Croc begins to pick himself up, but Black Manta fires two Miniature Torpedoes at him. But at the last second, Croc dodges out of the way, and the Torpedoes explode upon the sewer walls, and several bricks fall down to the floor. As Croc is rolling out of the way, he grabs his Webley Revolver and fires four rounds at Black Manta, but misses all four. Black Manta tries to swim away, down the sewage tunnel, so Croc picks up his MARK VIII Mannlicher-Cobra Rifle, loads it, then aims it at Black Manta, who's about 100 yard down the tunnel. Croc pulls the trigger, and the bullet fires, hitting Black Manta right in back of his head. Black Manta drops down into the water, but is not dead. Croc leaps into the water now, and swims towards Manta. He can't seem to find him in the dark waters, when he suddenly, Croc is hit upside the head by Black Manta and his Trident. Croc thrashes around and claws at Black Manta, leaving a rip in his suit, and several scratches. Black Manta swims away, but Croc is able to pick up the scent of his blood and chases after him. He swims at Black Manta, and pulls out a Steak Knife, ready to stab him to death. But, Black Manta turns around and blasts Electricity from his Wrist Gauntlets towards Croc, stopping him in his tracks. Croc roars in pain, but builds up enough strength to lunge at Black Manta with the Steak Knife. He hears a "SNICKITT!" and Blades pop out from Black Mantas toes and wrists. Black Manta tackles Croc, kicks him, and throws his fists at him, in attempts of stabbing Croc. Unfortunately, the blades just bounce right off Croc's scales. Croc looks Manta in the eyes and grimaces, chuckling an evil laugh. He then stabs Black Manta in the heart, leaves the blade in his body, and a cloud of blood pours out. Croc then takes Black Manta by the helmet, and crushes it with his two bare hands, like it was a soda can. He lets go, and the body just drowns down into the depths of the sewer. Croc swims out of the water, once again happy. ''Winner: KILLER CROC. '' Expert's Opinion Black Manta brought some superb weapons to the fight, but it was Killer Croc's bestial personality that won the day. To see the original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Category:Battle Subpage